linkinparkfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Letras:PPr:Kut
Uh, yeah Why does it feel like night today Somethin' in here's not right today Why am I so uptight today Paranoia's all I got left I don't know what stressed me first Or how the pressure was fed But I know just what it feels like To have a voice in the back of my head Like a face that I hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes A face that watches every time I lie A face that laughs every time I fall It watches everything So I know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is hearin' me Right underneath my skin It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearin' within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin Hey, yo Here we go again but the pain I feel isn't real But in my mind I find myself in places With names but not faces My memory races At speeds Hundred degrees My soul bleeds Devil must've planted the seed Now it feels like my back's against the wall I'm taking the fall Whenever I call Nobody's respondin' at all But I don't know who I can trust, they screamin' my name I need somebody to help me outta the frame All I'm tryin' to do is just master me All I wanna do is smoke a blast-to-beat But something keeps talking to me consciously Responsibly Keeps hauntin' me From dusk 'til dawn, everything has somethin' for ya' That voice inside of your head got you projectin' paranoia Cold sweat shinin' on your face exposin' your purpose And if I ripped off your skin I'd prob'ly find another person There's nothin' worse than tryin' to bring yourself on back from the dead So I advise you...listen to that voice in the back of your head It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearin' within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearin' within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The sun goes down I feel the light betray me The sun goes down (It's like I'm paranoid) I feel the light betray me The sun Can't stop what I'm hearin' within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin It’s like I’m paranoid looking over my back It’s like a whirlwind inside of my head It’s like I can’t stop what I’m hearing within It’s like the face inside is right beneath the skin It’s like I’m paranoid looking over my back It’s like a whirlwind inside of my head It’s like I can’t stop what I’m hearing within It’s like the face inside is right beneath my skin Ver Tambem Papercut Reanimation Letras Category:Letras